


make my heart a cinemascope screen

by androids_fighting93



Series: never let me go [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Set after "build a nest of yellow yarn", Threesome - M/M/M, kravitz is very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androids_fighting93/pseuds/androids_fighting93
Summary: God, but Kravitz does love them both, and he loves Magnus and Taako loving each other, even if their love for each other was built on their shared love for Taako, right now he doesn’t think it matters how they got here. This is what matters: the bed they share that Magnus built, Taako sprawled and snoring softly between them, and that they will wake up together in the morning, every morning.





	make my heart a cinemascope screen

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy i'm blushing aaaanyway
> 
> I've been so busy with the holidays and everything that writing time has been scarce, so I wanted to go ahead and post a little something while I keep trying to work on more Never Let Me Go and Labyrinth AU! Happy Candlenights?? I guess??? *throws this at you and runs away*
> 
> (This is part of my ongoing taagnitz series Never Let Me Go but the only context you really need is that they're poly and very happy together)

“I may have gone, uh, just a smidge overboard,” Taako says, leading Kravitz by the hand toward the door of the bedroom they share with Magnus. He’s like a ball of pure electricity right now, thrumming with excitement and nerves and its not doing great things for _Kravitz’s_ nerves but he’s frankly too enamored by it all to mind. It’s proof of how much Taako cares, how much thought he’s put into tonight. And it's not that Kravitz doesnt already know, but it _matters_ for him, the little gestures, the reassurances. Kravitz squeezes Taako's hand, giving him a questioning look. He doesn't receive an answer except for Taako opening the door and leading him inside.

Kravitz's breath catches in his throat, and he stops in the doorway. The whole room is lit by candles of every shape and size, covering nearly every spare surface, casting everything in a warm flickering glow. Flowers, too, in a vase by the bed. The floor is clean, the bed made for once (a rare sight indeed), clean sheets and pillows fluffed, and the air smells sweet and spicy all at once, roses and sandalwood and tobacco. He looks over at Taako, who ducks his head, a faint blush darkening his cheeks, the tips of his drooping ears. “Oh, Taako…”

“Is it too much? I just remembered that first time we - you mentioned liking this romantic shit? Like candles? And we didn’t do that our first time but I figured, _our_ first time... so. Candles.” He shrugs. “Its too much, isn't it?”

“Its wonderful, Taako,” Kravitz says. There are enough candles in this room to be a fire hazard but he’s not thinking of that, he’s thinking of the look on Taako’s face, watching him eagerly. He is beautiful in this light. He’s always beautiful. And Kravitz knows that Taako doesn't care either way about things like this, would be just as happy fucking Kravitz up against the wall of a bathroom or something as in a bed but he knows Kravitz cares, that he likes gestures like this. He wants things special, especially for first times. It's not, technically, a first time for any of them, but it is a first for _all_ of them.

“Really? Cause I can tone it down. I just got really excited? I want this to be so good for you. For us.”

“I love it. I love you.” He tugs Taako by the hand and he comes easily, into Kravitz's arms for a kiss. “Thank you,” he murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah, I mean. It’s whatever. Loveyoutoo.” Taako mumbles.

“What was that?” Kravitz teases.

“Don't make me keep saying it,” Taako groans, resting his forehead against Kravitz’s collar. “You know.”

“I know.” And he does. Has learned all the little signs Taako uses to show that he loves him, even if he’s bad at saying it. When he does say it in words sometimes it’s jumbled and too quick, like now, other times it’s like he’s testing the feel of it in his mouth like tasting a new recipe. More often it’s just in his actions, and Kravitz has a list of the ways Taako shows his love, the careful way he handles those who are most dear to him. Added to the list now: lighting approximately a hundred candles in anticipation of a threesome with Magnus.

Thinking about what they're doing makes Kravitz flush with heat and nerves, which feels silly. They’ve talked about this at length, made sure they’re all on the same page, talked about what they want and more importantly what they _don’t_ want. They’ve all been together, just not like this. There won’t be a moment when he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do because they’ve planned it all. It’s the anticipation of it all, winding him up, and Taako’s excitement, he’s wanted this for so long and god, Kravitz wants it to be good for Taako too.

He realizes that Taako is watching him, a soft half smile playing on his lips. “What?” Kravitz asks.

“You’re so…” Taako shakes his head, laughing softly.

“Cheesy?” Kravitz rests a hand on his back. “Disgustingly sappy, as you always say?”

“I adore you,” Taako says, in that quiet and honest way that startles Kravitz at times, that so few people ever hear but he and Magnus. Then, lower, fingers curling into Kravitz's collar, “And I want you.”

“You have me.” And he has to kiss Taako again - longer this time, and deeper, and Taako’s tongue darts into his mouth and he gasps, hands on Taako’s hips tightening to pull him in closer.

“Starting without me?” A teasing voice comes from across the room and they pull apart, turning to look at Magnus where he’s leaning on the doorframe, watching them. Kravitz wonders how long he’s been there, enjoying the show.

“Just getting our resident icicle warmed up, baby,” Taako says with a grin, making grabby hands at Magnus to lure him in close. Magnus puts a hand on Kravitz’s back, the other on Taako’s, giving each of them a soft kiss. Somehow that makes Kravitz relax, just having Magnus here, just kissing him. He is always such a comforting presence and he and Taako are so in tune with each other after all this time, if Magnus isn’t nervous - and he doesn’t look it - then there is no reason at all for Kravitz to be.

When Magnus kisses Taako, Taako automatically deepens it, a hand at the back of his neck pulling him in close. Magnus’s hand is still firm on his lower back, and Kravitz just… watches them. He’s allowed to do that, especially right now. He watches them pull apart but stay close for a moment, noses bumping, the little smiles they can’t seem to restrain. Magnus’s hand travels, crawling lower and cupping Kravitz’s ass and he laughs, a little startled.

“Boys, I gotta tell ya,” Taako stays, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. “If I have to wait one more second for you to take those clothes off, I am actually gonna die.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Kravitz begins to undo the buttons of his shirt, but Taako makes a noise of protest.

“Maggie, you do it,” Taako says with a devilish grin. “Take your time.” And oh, alright, that’s how it’s going to be. Kravitz isn’t complaining, of course. Magnus’s big, blunt fingers are unexpectedly gentle with the buttons, with pushing the shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Undoing the buckle of his belt, hands ghosting over the front of Kravitz’s trousers before he unbuttons those, too, and he sucks in a breath, leaning in to kiss Magnus softly. It’s harder to undress each other when they don’t want to stop kissing but they manage, eventually, to untangle from each other, diving back in for a kiss at every opportunity. Kravitz tugs Magnus’s shirt up over his head, taking a moment to run his hands up Magnus’s chest before he pushes his pants down to the floor, until they’re in nothing but their underwear and soon that’s gone, too. Kravitz quickly stops being embarrassed about how hard he already is when he sees that Magnus is too.

“Hachi machi,” Taako says, breathless. He’s still clothed, legs slightly spread where he sits on the bed and obviously hard beneath his skirt; now Kravitz realizes he isn’t wearing any underwear and if he wasn’t fully hard before he _certainly_ is now. Taako clears his throat and sits up straighter, beckoning to them. “C’mere.”

They go. Neither of them could say no to Taako even if they wanted to. And Taako melts under their hands, their kisses, as they work him out of his clothes. And he looked darling in his skirt, but naked is a hundred times better, bronze skin dusted with freckles, long lean body responding to every light touch. Taako alternates between kissing them, touching every inch of them he can reach like he can't decide where to settle. Eventually Magnus chooses for him, ducking down to kiss down Taako’s chest, lower and lower and swirling his tongue around a nipple before rolling it between his teeth, while Kravitz sits on his knees at the head of the bed, lost in kissing Taako until they regrettably have to breath. Flushed and looking at Kravitz with that same open, tender gaze, he reaches down to touch Magnus too, fingers brushing through his thick beard. Magnus kisses the tips of Taako’s fingers and then takes one into his mouth for just a moment, and Taako sucks his breath in sharp. He’s very hard, and all spread out waiting for them, and Kravitz can't help but reach down to stroke him, light and teasing and making Taako bite his lip to stifle himself.

“We still good with what we talked about?” Taako asks, eyes darting  between them.

It had come up the first time when they were all little tipsy, just enough that everything felt slow and sweet, cuddled up on the couch and lazily making out, it was halfway a joke until it very much wasn't. Until Magnus took the bait and asked what Taako would do, if he had them together. Until Taako was breathing in their ears what he wanted them to do to him, until he had Kravitz rutting up against his thigh like a teenager with his first boyfriend, until he had Magnus’s eyes blown wide and dark with wanting. And Kravitz had been surprised at just how hot and bothered he had gotten, just from talking about it, how close they had come to this right then.

Taako had been the one to stop them, too, under the excuse of wanting more room to spread out than he would have on the couch, but there was nervousness under his desire too. He didn't want them regretting anything, upsetting the equilibrium they had just for the chance at more. It hadn’t gone any further that night, but the next day Taako brought it up again, when they were actually able to discuss it. He was clear about what he wanted, what he’d imagined, and Magnus and Kravitz were more than happy to offer it. As if Kravitz could ever say no to him.

Now Kravitz feels like his whole body is thrumming with anticipation, the need to fulfill this fantasy for Taako, this new way to be closer to both of them. It is almost more the anticipation of how this changes things - how after cresting this peak they can do this again and again - that thrills him than this first tentative attempt.

“Very good,” Kravitz says, voice low.

“Hell yeah.” Magnus’s voice is muffled, his mouth occupied with kissing the inside of Taako’s thighs and making him squirm. He sits up, shooting a quick grin at Kravitz - and oh, why does that just make him _melt?_ \- before he says, “Turn over for me.”

He does, sitting up first to kiss Kravitz and then Magnus one more time before he goes on his hands and knees. It’s a little awkward of an angle, to kiss Taako this way, but Kravitz bends down to do so anyway, nipping at Taako’s bottom lip, soothing the spot with his tongue. He moans softly as Taako balances himself on one hand, the other lifting to press against Kravitz’s cock, pressing it against his stomach. He feels Taako grinning into the kiss as Kravitz rides his hand, pushing into the pressure Taako offers, delicious and absolutely not enough.

Meanwhile Magnus seems to just be appreciating the view, his hands all over the backs of Taako’s thighs, his ass, squeezing and spreading him. He is so much bigger than Taako, his hands close to being able to wrap around his waist. “You’re so fucking pretty,” he says, leaning over Taako to kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I know,” Taako says flippantly, twisting to look over his shoulder. “You gonna fuck me or what, babe -”

He gasps softly, first at the light, affectionate smack of Magnus’s hand against his ass and then again as Magnus pushes his legs apart to spread him wide - teasing him at first by biting at the swell of his ass and then licking a firm stripe up the center of him with the flat of his tongue.

“Oh,” Taako whispers, jolting forward, forehead against Kravitz’s thigh. His breath is hot and stuttering and Kravitz, jaw slack and breath shallow, so turned on it nearly hurts, just watches Magnus’s tongue at work, his eyes closed, his face buried in Taako’s ass like he could happily suffocate there, and when his eyes flutter open and meet Kravitz’s for a moment there is a devilish glint there. Taako is already babbling, “Oh my god, Mags, oh _fuck, oh…”_ with his hand wrapped around Kravitz’s cock, and Kravitz needs so, so much more than that.

“Can you do the spell, sweetheart?” Magnus asks, all innocent like he didn’t just have his tongue buried in Taako’s ass, mouth shining red and wet. Taako laughs, breathless, letting his head fall to rest on the mattress for a moment.

“That wasn't part of the plan, you bastard,” he says, more amused than anything. A quick whispered cantrip and a kiss to Magnus’s hand and his fingers are slick.

“No, but you’re just so delicious,” Magnus says, one magic-slick finger teasing around his rim, his mouth already occupied by kissing and nipping at the backs of Taako’s thighs.

“Speaking of delicious.” Taako turns his head up, looking at Kravitz through heavy-lidded eyes, and Kravitz's mouth goes dry.  “I want your cock in my mouth,” he says, voice low, and though this was always part of the plan Kravitz still groans, scrambling to sit up on his knees so that his hips are level with Taako’s waiting mouth.

As Magnus opens Taako up with one finger and then a second, Taako takes his time with Kravitz, kissing up the length of him, an open-mouthed kiss to the head, lapping at the wetness already gathering there. Kravitz breathes heavily, stroking his hand through Taako’s thick hair, as Taako takes him into his mouth inch by inch, mouth stretched so prettily around him. When Magnus pulls his fingers away to replace them with his cock, pressing in slowly and letting Taako get used to the stretch and the pressure, pulling out almost all the way and then back in before he sets a rhythm, Taako moans with his mouth full of Kravitz and it sparks through every nerve.  

He tries to keep his hips still, to keep from bucking up into Taako’s mouth but his body has other ideas. He loses the warm wetness of Taako’s mouth for a moment as he pulls back and Kravitz stifles a pained noise, aching for it, aching for him.

“You wanna fuck my mouth, baby?” Taako says, looking up at Kravitz and licking his lips. Kravitz groans, eyes closed, it would be so good, such a pretty sight, with Magnus fucking him and Kravitz fucking his mouth but it isn't what they discussed, so he hesitates.

“You can,” Magnus says, stilling for a moment and making Taako whine, pressing back into him. Always wanting more, always willing to take anything they will give him and Kravitz loves to give him more and more. “He loves it.” Magnus rubs a hand up the curve of Taako’s spine, coming to tangle in his hair and tug, pulling his head back. Taako’s eyes flutter closed, mouth open, such a perfect angle. “Loves it when we’re a little rough with him, right sweetheart?”

“Oh, he knows,” Taako breathes, utterly shameless as he fucks himself back on Magnus’s cock, eyes half closed and grinning up at Kravitz, loving every second of this. And Kravitz does know. Knows how Taako likes the light sting of his hair being pulled and the grip of hands squeezing his hips and being held down, somehow more in control the more of it he gives up. But Kravitz still worries that he will go to far, that Taako will _let_ him go too far. He doesn't want to hurt him, not ever. Magnus has had decades to lean how to play Taako like an instrument; Kravitz is still learning him in some ways.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Kravitz murmurs as he takes himself in hand. Taako is trying to reach for him and stay balanced on his hands and knees at the same time, and Magnus is moving again, harder now, every thrust rocking Taako forward closer to Kravitz’s cock. With Magnus still pulling Taako’s head back by his hair Kravitz cups Taako’s jaw, sliding into his open mouth and holding him still. He goes until he hits the back of Taako’s throat and feels him gag and he pulls back automatically. “Is this okay, is it too much -?”

“Just _fuck_ me, god,” Taako groans, he lets Magnus hold him steady as he grabs a handful of Kravitz’s ass and tugs him in close. Takes it one step further and move’s Kravitz’s hand to his throat - not squeezing, but he can feel the flutter of Taako’s pulse and can’t hold back the broken noise that escapes him. “You’re not gonna break me, baby.” He urges Kravitz closer, back into his mouth, and shuts his eyes and moans around him again as Kravitz rolls his hips forward, further, further and he can feel the muscles of Taako’s throat working around him, around his cock and under his hand and he can’t help but squeeze, not enough to choke even a little but Taako’s eyes roll back and he swallows hard. Kravitz shudders, pulls back, lets Taako suck in a deep breath before he thrusts in again.

“You look so good like this,” Magnus grunts, grip on Taako’s hair tight, holding him at that perfect angle for Kravitz, and Taako takes it so beautifully. “Fuck, you feel so good…”

Between the hot wet of Taako’s mouth and the sound of Magnus’s hips hitting Taako with every thrust, the need to come hits Kravitz like a thunderbolt, he fucks into Taako’s mouth once, twice more before he pulls out, stroking himself fast and rough as Taako strains to lap at the head of his cock, face turned up and lashes fanning out over his cheeks. Kravitz groans and curls forward, spilling over Taako’s face, it lands across his tongue, his cheek, and Taako licks his lips as if seeking more.

Thighs aching, Kravitz slumps back to lay against the pillows, panting hard as his head clears. Magnus plants a hand on the middle of Taako’s back and pushes him forward so that his back is arched, his ass in the air and his body draped over Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz tugs him into a searing kiss, and he tastes himself in Taako’s mouth and feels his own cum on Taako’s face, it should be disgusting but in that moment the filthiness of it all just make it better. Hs moan is muffled as Taako kisses him harder and Magnus pounds into him, harder and faster as he gets closer to losing it. He wants to watch them, feel them fall apart in his arms.

“I wanna come,” Taako pleads to Magnus against Kravitz’s mouth, crying out with every thrust and Kravitz holds him tight to his chest. He can't work a hand underneath to touch himself and he’s squirming, fingers scrabbling against Kravitz's arms, pressing his face into Kravitz’s chest. “Right there, oh, please let me come please baby please make me come…”

Kravitz runs his nails down Taako’s back, reaches to squeeze his ass where it looks so delicious up in the air with Magnus fucking into him, it's easier to appreciate the sight of it all now that he’s come. Maybe with time they could make him come again, but he’s happy enough like this, Taako’s weight over him, hot and heavy and falling to pieces. Magnus’s hand comes to rest over his, their fingers threading together as Taako fights between the urge to grind his untouched cock down onto Kravitz and the need to press closer to Magnus, and they hold him tighter, hold him still the way they know he really wants, and as he comes closer and closer to falling apart he’s almost limp in their arms. Magnus looks at him, meets Kravitz’s eyes and it's so much, almost too much, so intimate and god, what a moment to be struck with how much he loves these men. He presses his face into the crook of Taako’s neck, biting gently and making him gasp.

Magnus stills deep inside Taako, mouth falling open in a silent cry, squeezing Kravitz’s hand too hard as he comes and Taako grinds against him. Taako sobs when Magnus pulls out of him, but then he’s being turned over, pliable in Magnus’s hands. He lays between Kravitz’s legs, head pillowed on Kravitz’s chest, and Kravitz touches him everywhere he can reach, kissing his neck and rolling his nipples between his fingers while Magnus ducks his head down, taking Taako’s cock in his mouth in one motion.

“Ohhhhh fuck!” Taako _writhes_ against Kravitz, against his oversensitive cock sending aftershocks through him and he groans, pressing his face into Taako’s hair and breathing in the smell of his skin and his sweat. Taako’s hands tangle into Magnus’s hair as Magnus bobs his head and Taako is beginning to shake, desperate, unraveling. “Oh my god oh my god yes yes _oh--!”_

His back arches and he cries out as he comes down Magnus’s throat, as Magnus keeps swallowing him down and licking him clean until his whole body is trembling even as Kravitz holds him tighter, as he turns Taako’s head up to kiss him again, hard and sloppy. When Magnus finally sits back up he has a smug, satisfied grin, and he clambers up the bed to where he can reach Kravitz and kiss him. Kravitz’s mouth aches but he returns each kiss, tasting Taako in Magnus’s mouth, gradually growing gentler until they’re exchanging soft, nearly chaste pecks and Magnus finally sighs and lays his head down on Kravitz’s shoulder.

“I fucking love you,” he says, eyes closed, and Kravitz-- _giggles,_ fucking giggles, he doesn't even know why, his brain is still only half working. “Love you both.”

It's something Taako got them saying, funnily enough, in those rare moments when he feels comfortable enough to say it. _Love you both_ the night Taako proposed to Magnus, when they showed Kravitz the bed that Magnus built for them and asked him to be the best man. _Love you both_ when they made up after a fight. When they decided to take this step together, all nervous but mostly excited. It encompasses so much. “Love you both,” Kravitz echoes softly, forehead touching Magnus’s.

“That’s gay,” Taako has the energy to mumble, not lifting his head. He hasn't moved, heavy on Kravitz’s chest, eyes closed and breathing slowing. There’s still cum streaked across his cheek and Kravitz looks at him fondly before wiping it away.

“Back with us, love?” Kravitz murmurs, stroking Taako’s hair. Taako moans softly, arching up into the touch.

“That was was possibly the most intense sex of my fucking life, gimme a minute,” he murmurs. He does manage to turn over, to wriggle into the space between them. “Fuck. Y’all made me _beg_ for it.”

“It's not that hard to make you beg,” Magnus teases, snuggling up behind Taako and squeezing a handful of his ass.

“Fuck you.”

“I believe he just did,” Kravitz says.

“Thoroughly,” Magnus agrees.

“You're both terrible to me, you know that, just the worst.” There's no venom to it, through, and he lifts his head to grin at Kravitz, crooked and lazy. “Is is bad I already wanna do it again? Bet I could make you come again already.”

Kravitz’s cock gives an involuntary twitch, which makes Taako giggle. Oh, Kravitz is so completely, _thoroughly_ Taako’s. “You can't hardly stay awake, dearest.”

“Later,” he yawns, nuzzling at the soft hair on Kravitz’s chest. “Next time I’ll just sit and watch you two…”

He doesn't finish the thoughts before he’s asleep, and oh, that’s quite the image, Magnus fucking him while Taako sits in a chair across the room, lazily stroking himself as he watches them together and they watch him watching them...

“Ok, but that does sound pretty awesome.” Magnus says, as if reading his mind.

“Think of how we could torture him,” Kravitz says with a wicked grin. “Just make him watch and not touch.”

He hums a quick spell to whisk away the worst of the mess between them, another to blow out the candles before they fall asleep and forget about them entirely. The room, already dimly lit, is plunged into darkness, and everything smells of candle wax and their sweat and their sex and Kravitz feels tired and heavy but satisfied. He only wishes that he’d had more of a chance to touch Magnus, too. Next time. There will be so many next times.

“He’d get so desperate…” Magnus presses a kiss to Taako’s neck, the room dark now like a soft blanket covering them. “Krav, I’m so glad we did this.” The look he gives Taako matches the look on Kravitz’s face; god, but he does love them both, and he loves Magnus and Taako loving each other, and he loves bonding with Magnus over their shared love, holding Taako like this between them.

He’d had doubts at first, wondered if he would care so much for Magnus if it weren’t for Taako, if that made what the three of them share any less real - he certainly doubts that they would have been gotten together without Taako, he had liked Magnus well enough from the beginning but loving him came so slowly he had almost missed it, until one day he looked at him and he’d felt so warm and he thought, _oh, of course._ Even if their love for each other was built on their shared love for Taako, right now he doesn’t think it matters how they got here. This is what matters: the bed they share that Magnus built, Taako sprawled and snoring softly between them, and that they will wake up together in the morning, every morning.

“Me too,” Kravitz says softly. Not just because it was so good, but because of the warmth blooming in his chest, the rush of affection he feels for both of them - always there but now amplified. “I love you both,” he says again. He thinks he’ll never tire of getting to say it.

“I love you both,” Magnus says in return, eyes drifting closed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Hot Knife" by Fiona Apple


End file.
